


The Clash Of Iron And Wood

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For all the people I have ever lost, for all the people I will. For all those people I will leave behind. I write these lines and gaze into the void unblinking. For I am here -we are here- and will remain with or without the universe's permission; I live full knowing and breath deep the stuff that stars are made... Lisa Jain Thompson.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clash Of Iron And Wood

I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. 

Sometimes the decisions I make are beyond my own control. I see everything. I see it as it was, as it is and as it could be.

I see possibilities laying in flux and sometimes I am tempted. But, it is wrong and I will not, will try not to do anything to please the self.

It hurts my hearts to say goodbye and, commonly, I don't. To you I tried to give the best solution. Tried to match self to self.

I see little satisfaction on my part for this, but, if I tweak the timelines I am relieved that you are happy with me.

Most of the people I encounter, I already know how it will end. I was blind enough to believe that we would have your forever.

The fixed that I witnessed wasn't me.

I am iron and you are wood.

We can compliment one another to a degree, but I will last forever and you will rot away.

He is wood and he is me. A perfect match. A suitable solution. Compatible.

Me? I sit amongst the stars, amongst the years. All becomes a void as time eats me and spits you out.

And I broke rules to do this, our kiss of death. I stay forever here and we live our life. Whatever the rules might have been.

I see you and our lives and remain forever living alone amongst these stars.

I am iron and you are wood.


End file.
